


Le fidanzate sono come le scope

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, jelosy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Baston ha una sua teoria sui fidanzamenti che può consolare Ginny e la sua gelosia.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Oliver Baston, Ginny WeasleyPrompt: Le fidanzate sono come le scope: ogni anno sembra ne escano di migliori, ma nulla supera mai la donna che hai al tuo fianco.





	Le fidanzate sono come le scope

Le fidanzate sono come le scope  
   
Oliver spostò a sinistra la scopa, lasciò andare con le mani la punta e si sporse afferrando la Pluffa. La strinse al petto, girò intorno ai tre anelli sentendo delle grida e degli applausi e la lanciò a Ginny.  
“Un altro lancio!” gridò. La rossa annuì, sorrise e indietreggiò con la scopa. Si mosse a zig zag, fece due finte di lanciarla, salì verso l’alto e scese all’improvviso lanciandola. Baston fece una capriola sulla scopa e la afferrò.  
“Incredibile! Valeva la pena di fare questi allenamenti misti per vedere cose simili!” gridò. Si avvicinò volando e vide l’ex-compagno di scuola rizzarsi. Si voltò e assottigliò gli occhi. Gonfiò le guance e vide Cho Chang sedersi accanto ad Harry sugli spalti. Avvertì una mano calda sulle spalle e si voltò.  
“Tranquilla, Harry preferisce te” la rassicurò. La rossa sbuffò.  
“Quell’oca è ogni anno più nuda. Viene alle mie partite solo per sedurmi il fidanzato” si lamentò.  
“Sai, mi hanno detto cento volte di cambiare questa scopa perché è vecchia, anche se la uso da tanti anni” disse Oliver, facendo roteare la pluffa sull’indice. Weasley sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente.  
“Non capisco” sussurrò.  
“Le fidanzate sono come le scope: ogni anno sembra ne escano di migliori, ma nulla supera mai la donna che hai al tuo fianco” rispose Baston.


End file.
